Take My Advice
by DreamerLove15
Summary: One shot. Austin finally gets the nerve to tell Ally how he feels, but every time he attempts to confess, it backfires on him. Happy, funny, and cute Auslly fluff!


_**Because I am feeling extremely happy for no reason at all... okay, maybe a small reason. I saw my fan fic on someone's Tumblr page! I started freaking out! Thank you guys so, SO much for all your support towards The Thing About Austin and Ally. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out. I love you guys! Now enjoy this very upbeat and fluffy Auslly one**__**shot that was strangely inspired by the back of a Cheez-It box, you know, the ones with the "cheese characters" on it.**_

* * *

He'd been wanting to tell her for a really long time. He'd been holding it in for as long as he could remember. And now, he was ready to say it. But it had to be _perfect_. He took a deep breath and barged into the practice room. Ally looked up in alarm at her best friend's sudden entrance. Her song book slipped off of her lap and she scrambled to pick it up.

"Way to scare someone, Austin," Ally sighed, placing her song book on the piano bench and walking towards him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Did you need anything?" she asked.

_You, _he thought. "Actually, I needed..." He racked his brain for something, anything. "...advice." He wanted to groan in frustration. That's not what he needed at all but now he had to go with it.

"Okay..." Ally said slowly, then walked over to one of the chairs, patting her hand on the one next to her. "Sit."

Austin sighed, taking a seat. "So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Well..." he said, fiddling with his thumbs. "You know..." Ally simply stared at him. "Okay, well my... _friend_... really likes this girl."

"Alright," Ally said, on the edge of her seat, ready to listen.

"And he really wants to tell her that he likes her, but he's not sure how," Austin continued. "He just wants to get the timing right. So what should I... I mean, _he _do?"

Ally tapped her chin. "Hmm... well, that's kinda tricky. I say tell him to just go for it. Take a chance. Maybe the girl is just waiting for him to say something, so he should grab at the opportunity before it's too late."

"You think so?" he replied, smiling eagerly. She nodded. He cleared his throat, scooting closer to her. "Ally, I-"

_Crash! _

She stood up suddenly. "What was that?!" she yelled, dashing straight for the door. "Nelson, did you _really _have to break the trombone, of all instruments?" She turned around, sending Austin a sheepish look before she left the room.

He sighed, still staring at the chair she sat in. "I love you," he mumbled to the now empty chair.

* * *

Ally had sent him an emergency text, asking for help with baby sitting. She was trying to save up for college, and her job at Sonic Boom just wasn't cutting it so she'd taken up miscellaneous jobs around the neighborhood.

_To: Ally_

_From: Austin_

_12:30 pm_

_Be there in a few!_

He jumped into his car (he'd _finally_ gotten his license after Ally helped him study the driver's ed hand book) and soon stood at the front door of the Robertson's. Before he could even lift a knuckle to the door, it swung open. There she stood in front of him, pieces of hair sticking out from her head, her shirt with what appeared to be a soda stain on it, and in one hand she held a toy car.

"Thank God you're here, Austin," she sighed, giving him a long hug. He grinned. Maybe he should help her baby sit more often if it would get her to hug him like this. She let go and he tried his best not to frown. "The kids are going nuts, and I've tried everything but they just won't quiet down!"

He chuckled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Her frenzied face softens at his actions. "I got this," he smirked, stepping inside the house, which was in complete disarray. Water guns, G.I. Joe dolls, and Lego blocks littered every inch of the house. From the living room, he could see a small toddler crying in his play pen. Meanwhile in the kitchen, two young boys were taking havoc on the counter, covering it with a slime of some sort that highly resembled jelly.

Ally peered behind Austin, noticing his guitar case strapped onto his back. "Why'd you bring your guitar?" she asked him.

He winked at her. "You'll see," he replied. Ally walked into the kitchen.

"Davis, Brian, I brought a friend," Ally called to the two energetic kids. They whirled around, their hands covered with jelly, and froze.

"Woah!" Brian yelled, stepping away from the table to run towards Austin. Davis followed. "You're Austin Moon!"

Austin leaned down to be at eye level with the kids, and Ally couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful and sweet Austin was being. "That's right," Austin said. "I actually came here to do a concert, so how about you two get washed up and then come back down to hear me perform?"

"Sweet!" Davis cheered, and the two boys went running up the stairs to change into cleaner clothes. Ally sighed in relief, walking towards the jelly filled table.

"I've been trying to get them to take a bath for hours," she moaned, picking up a rag to clean up the mess. Austin shrugged.

"Boys are stubborn," he said. Ally laughed, looking her best friend up and down.

"Yeah, I know."

**/**

Brian and Davis sat on the couch, smelling and looking much better than before. Austin stood in front of them, guitar in hands.

Ally cleared her throat, then held an invisible microphone to her mouth. "And now presenting, Austinnnn Moooon!" she yelled. The two boys went crazy, clapping loudly and whistling. Austin grinned.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, putting his hands up in mock appreciation. "I'm Austin Moon and I'm gonna perform a song for you!"

_Oh, cause I know that I'll make it_

_Never put my head down_

_T-t-turn it up loud_

_Yeah, cause I don't have to fake it_

_If I keep on working it_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

The singing continued, one after the other, until the boys seemed wiped out and their eyes were drooping.

"Thank you, Miami!" Austin exclaimed softly as Ally brought the two upstairs and into their beds. Austin turned to the youngest toddler, still in his play pen. "Do you think I did okay?"

The child looked up at him and grinned, making spit bubbles. Austin wrinkled his nose.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," he said, chuckling. "Did you like your baby sitter?"

The child took hold of one of his toy cars now, making it roll back and forth on the carpet.

"I like her. I mean, _like _her. A lot. What do you think, should I tell her?" he asked.

The child looked up at him and a loud fart erupted, resulting into the child giggling like crazy.

"Oh geez," Austin muttered. "First spit bubbles and now farting? Really?"

"Austin?" a voice echoed and he jumped up. Ally looked at him with confused eyes, her hair falling around her face in soft waves. She'd changed into a hoodie, probably to cover the soda stain, he presumed.

"Were you standing there this whole time?" he asked her, panicked.

"No, I just put the boys to bed. Why?" she asked, walking towards the toddler. He watched as she took the child out of his play pen, taking him in her arms and cradling him back and forth.

"No reason," he murmured. "You know Ally, you're gonna make a great mom someday."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Thanks, Austin. I don't think I'm getting a husband anytime soon, though," she laughed.

"Right," he said, sighing. _But hopefully it's me, _he thought.

* * *

It is extremely hot in the practice room and Austin has to try and not drool as he watches Ally fan herself with sheet music, a trickle of sweat rolling down her neck. The weather isn't the only hot thing today.

"It's...so...hot," she complains, frowning. Austin clears his throat.

"I know. I can barely focus on this song right now," he says, watching as she gathers her hair into a ponytail. She huffs.

"Oh geez, my necklace is stuck to my hair. Austin, can you take it out, please?" she asks. He gulps, nodding and walking behind her. His fingers move to the necklace, untangling it from the strands of hair. Suddenly his brain is thinking things, things he probably really shouldn't be thinking about Ally but he's a guy, so he can't help himself. He leans closer from behind her and places his head in between her shoulder and her neck.

"I got it," he breathes. Ally feels her face flush. She clears her throat, pulling away from him quickly.

"Um, thanks," she manages to say. He's smirking.

* * *

"Alright, Caitlin, you know the plan, right?" Austin asks the blonde haired cheerleader.

She nods, rolling her eyes and snapping a piece of gum in her mouth. "Yeah, yeah, flirt with you and make Ally jealous," she replies. "Let's make this quick. I have cheer practice." She loops his arm through his as they make their way towards Ally's locker. Caitlin throws her head back and begins laughing, batting her lashes at Austin.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, you're so funny!" she exclaims. Austin smiles awkwardly, looking over at Ally, who is sending him an astonished look.

"Ally, hey!" he exclaims, practically dragging Caitlin towards the lockers. "Ally, this is Caitlin."

"I know. We're in the same English class, right Caitlin?" Ally asks. Caitlin nods. "Um..."

"Caitlin is a cheerleader," Austin states. Ally squirms uncomfortably, trying to balance between both feet.

"Austin..." she says.

"And she's our class president!" he says. Ally clears her throat.

"Austin..." she tries again.

"And she's-"

"My girlfriend!" a voice booms. Austin's eyes widen as he turns around slowly, only to face a very tall guy carrying a football. He turns to Caitlin.

"You have a _boyfriend_?!" he squeaks. Caitlin nods, biting her lip.

"Oops," she whispers. This is how Austin and Ally end up in the nurse's office an hour later. Ally presses the ice pack gently against Austin's black eye. He winces.

"Sorry," Ally mumbles. "But hey, you kinda got yourself into this whole mess."

"How was I supposed to know she had a boyfriend?" he asks, wincing again as she presses the ice onto his swelling eye.

"Austin, they've been going out since the Seventh Grade," she reminds him. He sighs. "Anyways, I know what you were trying to do."

Austin freezes. "You do?" he asks her.

She sighs. "Yes. Austin, I know you've always wanted to date a cheerleader, but maybe next time you should find a _single _cheerleader, not a taken one," she reasons with him. His heart sinks.

"Right," he mumbles unhappily. "Dating a cheerleader. Of course."

* * *

"Austin, you stink at trivia. I thought we've already gone over this," Dez hisses. They're all at the school's Trivia Round Event, and Austin is determined to show Ally just how intelligent he can be.

"Thanks for the support, Dez," he deadpans.

"Sorry. But you stink at trivia!" the red head exclaims cheerfully before taking a seat in the audience next to curly haired Trish. Austin takes his seat next to Ally, sending her a thumbs up. She smiles back at him. She's surprised that Austin is actually participating. He usually hates this kind of thing, but when she'd brought it up during lunch he suddenly seemed eager to sign up. And now here they were, in front of a small audience, ready to be tested.

"First question," the teacher states. "What president appears on the nickel?"

Austin rings his buzzer. "Abraham Lincoln!" he states. Ally shuts her eyes and covers her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moon, but that was incorrect. If anyone can-"

Ally rings her buzzer. She looks at Austin, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ms. Dawson?" the teacher says.

"Thomas Jefferson," she answers, earning herself a point. Austin finds Dez shaking his head at him in the crowd. He slumps in his chair. This is going to be a long trivia round.

**/**

"Oh man, Austin, Ally beat you _bad_!" Trish exclaims, giggling as the group of four walk their way towards the lockers.

"Shut up Trish," Austin mumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Trish, stop it," Ally says, turning to Austin. "Why did you join the trivia event anyway, Austin?"

_To prove that I'm smart enough for you. _"I guess I just wanted to prove myself to everyone," he lies, then mentally kicks himself in the head.

Ally softly smiles at him and wraps him into a hug. His face is in shock until he realizes that he should probably wrap his arms around her as well. "Austin, you know you're amazing just the way you are, right?" she whispers in his ear. He grins, hugging her tighter.

* * *

"Let's just prank call her!" Dez yells one night when Austin is sleeping over.

"Prank call Ally? Are you nuts?" he replies.

Dez rolls his eyes. "Look, dude, the only reason you haven't told Ally how you feel is because you're scared of rejection."

Austin scoffs, puffing out his chest. "I'm Austin Moon. I'm not scared of rejection."

Dez gives him a long stare.

"Okay, so maybe I am scared of rejection," Austin sighs, shrinking a little. "This is _Ally _we're talking about here. She's different. She's special."

Dez breaks out into a cheesy grin and sighs. "It's like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!" he squeals, then picks up his cell phone and begins to dial Ally's phone number. Austin's eyes widen.

"Dez, what are you-"

"It's ringing..."

"Dez, give me the phone!" Austin yells, scrambling to grab the phone and take it away.

"Hello?" Ally's voice asks through the speaker. The boys both freeze.

Dez clears his throat. "Hi, um, Ally?" he asks in a very high pitched voice.

"Yes, speaking. Who am I talking to?" she replies in uncertainty. Austin can almost imagine Ally chewing her hair at this very second.

"That's not important. What do you think about Austin Moon?" Dez asks in his girly tone. Austin smacks him in the ribs.

"W-what?" Ally stutters. Austin's pretty sure Ally's pulling her hair out by now.

"Do you think he's amazing, perfect, gor-"

The line goes dead. Dez stares at the phone for a moment, then looks up at Austin and grins. "I think that went great!" he exclaims. Austin glares at him and takes this moment to grab the phone and throw it out the window.

* * *

He's got it.

He has the perfect plan on how to tell Ally he loves her. It's bullet proof and most importantly, Dez proof. He sighs, waiting in the practice room with the cupcake in hand. All she needs to do is eat it and find the necklace inside. That's all he needs.

Then he'll tell her.

The door opens and he swivels around on the piano bench and sighs in relief.

"Ally," he says, getting up.

Phone in hand, she rushes towards him. "I got your text, are you alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he reassures her, just so that she'll stop hyperventilating.

She stares at him for a moment. "You said it was life or death, Austin."

He turns red. "Well..." he stammers. "It kinda is."

"Do you have a fever?"

"No."

"Throwing up?"

"No."

"Broken arm?"

_More like a broken heart, _he thinks. "Geez, Ally, no! Look yesterday I..." He finds himself racking his brain once again for an unprepared excuse. "Yesterday I baked for the first time." He takes this opportunity to drag her towards the chairs as they both sit down and he pulls the cupcake out from behind.

"I want you to be the first one to try it," he says, staring at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

She sighs. "But Austin, you know there's no eating in the store," she reminds him.

"I know, but-"

"Austin, I can't-

"Ally, just a small taste-"

"Austin-"

"Ally-" He takes the cupcake and brings it to her mouth, accidentally smushing it against her face. He gasps in horror as the cupcake falls splat to the floor. She freezes, then tries to wipe the icing away from her face.

"God, Ally, I'm so sorry," he blurts out. She glares at him. "Does it taste good?" Another glare. "Alright, okay. Look, it was an accident. Please don't kill me..." His sentence trails off as he watches her look at the floor and pick something up. She has to clean the object of its icing before she can actually manage to see what it is. She holds it up to the light.

"Ally," she whispers at the necklace's engraving. She stares at Austin.

_She isn't saying anything. This is bad, this is bad, _he thinks. "Listen Ally, I've been trying... No, I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time... And the prank calls... The Trivia... Caitlin... Even that time when I-"

Before he can say another word she closes the distance between them and gives him a quick peck on the lips. His eyes are wide as he looks down at her, her face still covered with icing, looking so small and timid and holding the Ally necklace.

"I told you that the girl just might be waiting for the guy to say something," she says softly, smiling.

He's not quite sure what to say. "And by that, you meant..."

She nods.

"So this whole time..." he says. She nods again. He leans in closer to her. "Well, I guess next time I should take your advice, huh?" Before _she _can say another word, he closes the distance between them, except this time the kiss is much, _much _longer.


End file.
